User blog:Parinwaris/Halloween Story
Hello, this is my first set of stories I ever wrote. Some of them aren't even related to Ghosts or Halloween. Hope you don't enjoy this. -_- Gastly's Adventure Gastly is sitting, watching a TV in a house at Old Graveyard, wondering why it is a ghost but it can't even live in the Fortulose Manor. So it decided to visit that place. It went there with its friends, Murkrow, Gothita, and Charizard. Charizard helped them by flying to Rosecove City. Gastly and its friends entered the Fortulose Manor. "Party Rock is in the house tonightttttt!!!!" "Yayyyy" "BOOOOOOO" "WOOHOO THIS IS AMAZING" "HEYYYYY" Gastly wondered why is there a party here but not at its home instead. Maybe it is because there are more Ghost-type Pokemon that live here...... There are a lot of Pokemon here, such as Rattata, Floette, Paras, Pineco, Clefairy and much more Pokemon from other routes. "Wait what? They're not even Ghost-type Pokemon, why can they come to the ghost's party? We need to teach them a lesson! Murkrow! Use Dark Pulse! Murkrow killed some of the Pokemon. So a Clefairy and a Sneasel used Play Rough and Blizzard against Murkrow so Murkrow fainted. Charizard used Flare Blitz against Sneasel so Sneasel fainted too. Gastly used Venomshock against Clefairy so Clefairy fainted too. And all of the Pokemon had a Halloween Civil War. And Gastly already knew why it and its friends can't live in the Fortulose Manor. Why Psychic types are weak to Ghost types? The story takes place in Sinnoh, a lot of years ago. Once Upon A Time, there was a Pokemon group called "I luv Psychic", the group is owned by Mewtwo and the members are mostly Psychic-types such as Ralts, Mew, Slowbro etc. One day, they had a party with the Ghost type group "Nah Ghosts are cool" because they now have a legendary of their own type - Giratina. Giratina is now the new leader of the group instead of the old leader - Unown. In that time, Unown was still a Ghost type Pokemon and it looks very cool. Unown got very mad because it was now replaced by Giratina, so Gardevoir helped Unown by using the move "Psychic" against Giratina. Psychic type moves in that time are super effective against Ghosts. Gengar saw what happened so it told Arceus. So Arceus cursed Unown so it is now a Psychic type and has an ugly shape, and can only learn Hidden Power. Arceus also make Psychic types now weak to Ghost types instead. And Arceus also gives Giratina a new form called "Origin Form" for everything that happened to Giratina. This is why Psychic types are weak to Ghost types and why Giratina has another form of it. Choose!! Part 1 Choose is the worst gameshow on Earth where we pick contestants to show off their talent and let the special guest choose the best to give a prize. Host :"Hello, welcome to the most uninteresting and the worst gameshow on Earth!" Host :"It is..."CHOOSE!!!" Host :"Today's topic will be about, Pokemon types!" The sound is sure very loud. As a trainer is walking up to the stage. Host :"Hello! What's your name" Trainer :"My name is ..." Host :"Wait what??" Trainer :"..." Host :"Oh, so his name is ... Now it's time for the contestants to come out! There are 17 different types...." I'm sure now everyone wonders why there's only 17 while it should be 18... Host :"Furret of Normal type isn't here, it is very sick and it is sleeping at the hospital, now the game will start, with the first Pokemon! Arcanine from Fire! So Arcanine went onto the stage but unfortunately got kicked out of the server by someone. Host: Wooper from Water! So Wooper went onto the stage but got Energy-balled by another contestant named Shaymin. So it fainted. Host: Shaymin from Grass! Shaymin got caught by the Trainer. Host: Avalugg from Ice! But Avalugg melts because of the hot weather. Host: Raichu from Electric! But Raichu just burned the trainer with high voltage electricity. Part 2 After the trainer was burned, Arcanine got kicked, Wooper got Energy-balled, Avalugg melts, what will happen next?.. ...... After Raichu burned the trainer named "...". The trainer was sent to the hospital. While Arcanine enters the server again. And Shaymin broke out of the Pokeball and entered the stage again. And then Machamp from Fighting-type enters the stage, blaming the Raichu for killing the trainer, so it called Sandslash from Ground-type to Earthquake Raichu, but Raichu got on the Flying-type Tornadus so the Earthquake didn't effect it. A world war just like what happened on the Gastly's Adventure story happened. All of the Pokemon said earlier(not including Wooper and Avalugg because they both are already dead.) and also the other Pokemon including, Arbok from Poison, Xatu from Psychic, Heracross from Bug, Rhyperior from Rock, Banette from Ghost, Hax'orus from Dragon, Honchkrow from Dark, Metagross from Steel, and last -- Sylveon from Fairy! All of the Pokemon become 2 teams....HEY IM COOL and ILLUMINATIPKMNz... HEY IM COOL - Arcanine, Shaymin, Machamp, Sandslash, Arbok, Heracross, '''Hax'orus, Metagross ILLUMINATIPKMNz - Raichu, Tornadus, Xatu, Rhyperior, Banette, Honchkrow, Sylveon Raichu : "Wait, the amount of members are not even equal, this isn't fair" The whole ILLUMINATIPKMNz team is screaming, but fortunately, Furret of Normal type was ok now and it came to the stage, so it joined the ILLUMINATIPKMNz team. '''What will happen next!? Part 3 coming soon! Do you enjoy my boring, unacceptable, weird, uninteresting stories? Hope you aren't! : ) Category:Blog posts